La carta
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Naruto le escribe una carta a Sasuke ... NaruSasu


Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

_Escribo esta carta para que sepas que de esta situación ya me cansé_

_Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos nos empecemos a odiar, por lo menos por mi parte y desde ese momento te hice mi rival, eras bueno en todo en el instituto, la chicas de admiraban y te amaban, a mi personalmente no me hacía gracia, si las chicas se acercaban a mi era para regañarme por haberme metido contigo_

_Recuerdo cuando nos acerquemos por primera vez para hablar como personas civilizadas, en ese momento descubrí que eras una persona muy interesante y me llamaste la atención, sin darme cuenta nos acercábamos mas como amigos, entonces sucedió algo, te vi besar a una chica y eso me dolió, de a partir de ese momento pensé el por que de esa reacción y me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, pero preferí no decirte nada por miedo a perderte como amigo_

_El tiempo pasó y llegó el día de la graduación, yo siempre delante de ti me comportaba igual como un amigo, como he escrito llegó el día de la graduación, nos lo pasamos todos muy bien ya que hicimos una fiesta, yo bebí y creo que tú también, pero parecía que yo estaba peor que tú, entonces decidiste irnos del lugar y fuimos a tu departamento, la verdad es que no se como sucedió pero acabamos teniendo sexo, esa vez fue mi primera vez, se que estaba borracho y de ese momento no recuerdo mucho por no decir nada, al despertar recuerdo que cuando te vi me asusté y me levanté para irme, pero tú dijiste algo que me marcaría y ahora fuera rechazado, me dijiste que fuéramos amantes, yo acepté sin pensarlo pero recalcaste que nadie debería saberlo que era un secreto entre los dos y yo volví aceptar_

_El tiempo pasaba, delante de nuestros amigos nos comportábamos como siempre y cuando estábamos solo nos entregábamos el uno al otro, para ti solo placer y para mi yo te entregaba todo lo que sentía por ti, me llegó a mis oídos que estabas prometido y yo sabiendo que lo que teníamos era solamente diversión para ti te reclamé, tú lo único que me dijiste que yo no tenía derecho a reclamarte nada ya que yo lo único que hacía era darte placer, algo que nadie por ahora te había dado y que nadie iba impedir esa boda ya que era lo mejor para tu familia, yo me enfadé y no volví a llamarte y no quería verte_

_A los meses que te habías casado con esa chica por casualidades de la vida nos volvimos a encontrar, yo creía que ese amor que sentía por ti se había desvanecido pero no fue a si, me dijiste de ir a tomar algo y hablar y sin darme cuenta acabamos en mi apartamento teniendo sexo y otra vez volvimos a lo mismo y tú otra vez me atrapaste en tus garras_

_Se que es culpa mía y también tuya, pero no aguanto esta situación mas, tu estás casado, formaras una familia y yo no estoy en esa familia, espero que seas feliz, echaré de menos tu compañía, las peleas sin sentido que teníamos, pero sobre todo tu cara en pleno orgasmo, tu expresión cando gemías, pero sobre todo lo sumiso que puedes ser atenerte abajo mío, todo eso lo recordaré como buenos momentos, me duele decirte adiós, por que tu por mi no sientes nada, pero siempre yo te amaré, por que las veces que hemos estado juntos yo quería trasmitirte todo el amor que te tengo pero a ti no llegaba, espero y te lo digo de verdad que seas feliz, pero si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver haz que no nos conocemos por que yo aunque me duela con todo mi corazón haré como si no te conociera_

_No tengo nada mas que decirte, con esta carta solo quería decirte que te amo y si tu eres feliz yo también lo seré_

_Atentamente:_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

El chico al acabar de leer la carta la arrugó con ira y sus ojos se humedecieron

-Sasuke-dijo una chica que bajaba por las escaleras y se acercó al azabache y se preocupó-te encuentras bien?

-si, estoy bien, Sakura, solo quiero estar solo-Sasuke iba a marcharse a su habitación

-es por ese chico

-no se de que me hablas-dijo Sasuke parando y mirando a la chica de pelo rosa

-Sasuke, no soy tonta-dijo Sakura-si nos casamos fue por el bien de la familia-la chica sonrió-nosotros no estamos enamorados y nunca lo hemos estado … tú estás enamorado de ese chico, por que no lo dejas todo y te vas con él y a si eres feliz

-no puedo-susurró Sasuke-y tú

-sabes que yo estoy enamorada de alguien mas-dijo Sakura-y si me casé contigo era para intentarlo y no tener problemas con mi padre … Sasuke, si tú puedes ser feliz con la persona que amas, por que no haces todo lo posible por ser feliz-el azabache la miraba con los ojos aguados, la chica se acercó y lo abrazó-sabes que somos amigos desde niños, recuerdo que me contaste que te gustaba alguien y no te atrevías a decirle por miedo a perder su amistad y luego nos vinieron nuestros padres y nos dijo que nos teníamos que casar por el bien de la empresa o la familia … Sasuke yo perdí a esa persona por no decirle a mi padre que no quería casarme, no pierdas a Naruto por tu padre y menos por mi, sabes que existe el divorcio, ve tras él, y dile que le amas … además el tiene derecho a saberlo

-si-susurró Sasuke-seguiremos siendo amigos?

-claro-dijo Sakura

ºººººººº

Pasó un año, Sasuke andaba por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos y en ese momento alguien chocó con él

-lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo Sasuke dirigiendo su vista a una cafetería y por lo cristalera vio una cabellera rubia muy conocida por él, sin pensarlo entró a la cafetería y vio al rubio que estaba acompañado por un pelirrojo que Sasuke también conocía, se acercó y el pelirrojo miró a Sasuke sorprendido y después el rubio se giró y vio a Sasuke sorprendido-hola Gaara-miró al rubio-hola Naruto-el rubio se le quedó mirando para luego levantarse

-debo irme-dijo Naruto y Sasuke miró al suelo, el rubio al irse pasó por el lado del azabache y este le agarró por el brazo

-por favor quédate-susurró Sasuke, el rubio suspiró-te he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo

-debería dejaros solos-dijo Gaara levantándose-Naruto no cuesta nada escuchar, y si no te interesa lo que dice, te vas, y haz como si no fuera pasado nada-y sin mas Gaara se fue, Naruto se sentó donde estaba sentado y Sasuke en frente de él, donde estaba sentado el pelirrojo, estuvieron callados durante unos minutos

-eres feliz-dijo Naruto sin mirarlo

-si-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-me alegra-sonrió Naruto

-pero me falta algo para ser completamente feliz-dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo miró para luego hacer el intento de levantarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió

-no es lo que tú piensas-dijo Sasuke-quédate … para mi nunca has sido solo sexo-Naruto volvió a sentarse

-entonces que fui, te desquitabas de algo

-no-dijo Sasuke

-entonces

-yo, si estaba contigo es por que estaba enamorado de ti-Naruto en ese momento empezó a reír

-es un buen chiste

-me da igual que no me creas-dijo enfadado Sasuke y el rubio dejó de reír

-me largo-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, en este tiempo te he estado buscando

-que pasa Sasuke, tu esposa no te da lo que quieres y me tienes que ir a buscar

-me divorcié de Sakura-dijo Sasuke

-que-dijo Naruto sin creerse lo dicho por el azabache

-a Sakura la veo como mi hermana y con ella no era feliz-dijo Sasuke-Naruto, con quien era feliz era contigo, por eso te buscaba, para que intentáramos ser una pareja-el rubio le seguía mirando sin creer nada de lo que le decía-entiendo que no me creas, nunca te dije que te amaba, pero si te lo decía cuando no podías escucharme, se que tenía de haberte dicho, de haber peleado contra quien sea por ti en ese momento, la verdad es que no se por que no lo hice, pero en este año a cambiado mi vida en todos los sentidos-el azabache sonrió de felicidad y Naruto notó esto-mi padre me des heredero por decirle que era gay y estaba enamorado del que era mi mejor amigo, me divorcié aunque Sakura sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y me ha ayudado mucho para que salgamos adelante, hace poco empecé a trabajar en un buffet de abogados, por estas cosas soy feliz, pero lo que me hace mas feliz es mi hijo

-tienes un hijo-dijo sorprendido Naruto

-me vuelve loco ya que es igual de hiperactivo que su padre y solo tiene cinco meses-dijo Sasuke con un brillo en los ojos que el rubio no había visto nunca-aunque físicamente se parece a mi, menos el color de ojos que son azules iguales que los tuyos-Sasuke sonrió por la cara que tenía Naruto de no entender nada y puso su mano acariciando la mejilla del rubio-Naruto, te busqué para decirte que íbamos a ser padres, yo no sabía, pero soy doncel, yo no te pido que vuelvas conmigo, solo quiero que Takeshi te conozca y tu lo conozcas a él

-estás hablando en serio-dijo Naruto con incredulidad y el azabache quitó su mano de la mejilla del rubio

-nunca he hablado mas en serio-dijo Sasuke con seriedad, el rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello

-yo solo quería alejarme de ti-dijo Naruto-me hiciste daño, sentía que …

-yo te amaba-dijo Sasuke-y te sigo amando, me arrepentiré de no habértelo dicho, no quería que llegara a oídos de mi padre, pero ahora me da igual, lo único que quiero es que mi hijo esté bien, sea feliz y después ser feliz yo y si es estar contigo seré mucho mas feliz

-tengo un hijo-susurraba Naruto-y tú me quieres

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke poniendo sus manos en la mejilla del rubio-te amo y para mi eres muy importante-los dos se miraban a los ojos-tú me sigues amando-el rubio puso sus manos en cima de la manos del azabache

-si-susurró a Naruto

-vamos-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie

-que! A donde?

-a mi casa-dijo Sasuke y Naruto también se puso de pie

-de acuerdo-dijo Naruto-pero yo me voy a mi casa y tu a la tuya

-que-dijo Sasuke-espera, yo no quiero que vengas a mi casa para que tengamos sexo, solo quiero que conozcas a Takeshi, además en estos momentos nos hemos reconciliado, que hay de malo de que tengamos sexo si somos pareja

-ya te has adjudicado que somos pareja-dijo Naruto-seguirás siendo siempre un creído-Sasuke sonrió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-solo espero que en algún momento me pidas formalmente que somos pareja-los dos salieron de la cafetería

-eso también lo puedes hacer tú-dijo Naruto caminando y el azabache a su lado

-pero queda mejor que me lo pidas tú-el rubio lo miró y después en un movimiento rápido cogió de la cintura a Sasuke y lo acercó a su cuerpo para besarlo en los labios

-confórmate con eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo-pero eso si, quiero que me digas en cualquier momento tus problemas, la confianza en pareja es lo mejor

-suena tan bien eso que digas que somos pareja-dijo Sasuke mirándose los dos a los ojos-será mejor que vallamos a mi casa o si no te llevaré aún callejón y recuperaremos el tiempo perdido

-por mi no hay problema-susurró en el oído Naruto al azabache

-vamos-dijo Sasuke agarrando la mano del rubio y los dos se fueron agarrados de la mano

**Fin**

_No se de donde me salió esto, pero me vino ha la mente y empecé ha escribir y esto salió … estoy preparada para recibir tomatazos y demás cosas … comentar por fa _


End file.
